Melting the ice
by DR99999997
Summary: Brothers; It is an unbreakable and everlasting relationship between two persons. They care for each other and love each other no matter what. But sometimes, this connection is contaminated due to the iniquity of greed and envy. When that happens, no one knows how far can one go. Fubuki's past thing.


**Oh, I don't lmow really.**

**Ps, I don't know how old Atsuya and Shirou are.**

* * *

**Melting the ice**

* * *

Brothers; It is an unbreakable and everlasting relationship between two persons.

They care for each other and love each other no matter what.

But sometimes, this connection is contaminated due to the iniquity of greed and envy. When that happens, no one knows how far can one go.

Something like it happened to a brotherly duo in Hokkaido.

* * *

On a very cold day of winter, a newborn boy cried his first.

Happiness shined on this family as a newborn entered their lives.

Everyone was happy, especially that boys' big brother.

He ran towards his little brother with joy.

"MOM, MOM, WACHOO BRING ME?!"

"Here's your baby brother, say hello to him." The lady said as she gave the little boy a chance to hold his little brother.

The pink-haired boys' eye widened as he held his newborn brother for the first time.

"Mom, what do we call him?"

"Hmm… let's see… Let's call him… Shirou."

The boy looked at the baby and said, "Hiyya Shirou, I'm your big brother, Atsuya, hope we can be friends!"

* * *

And so, years passed, Atsuya and Fubuki grew up together. They had much fun in the old days. Atsuya always took care of his little brother Shirou like his own parent.

They were very close. But as time passed, they started to grow apart from each other.

In a flash, half of their lives passed by as they grew older and older and turned into teenagers.

One morning the happy family was enjoying themselves in their backyard, Fubuki and Atsuya were playing soccer while their parents were watching them. When suddenly Mr. Fubuki spoke up, that he wanted to have a word with Mrs. Fubuki in private.

So they went to their room and closed the door. Atsuya had a bad habit of snooping around so he got curious and snuck up there to listen to their parents conversation.

"Hmm… I was wondering… If something happens to us… I just want to insure that Atsuya and Shirou don't have any financial problems." His father spoke.

"W-Why, why are you saying that?!" his mother got shocked.

"No, it's nothing, we live and Hokkaido, what if tomorrow… an avalanche…"

"No, don't say things like that. But anyway, I think that you are right."

"I have bought an insurance claim of one million dollars."

"Good."

Atsuya couldn't believe what he just heard. One million dollars. That was a lot for him.

"Okay, so Atsuya gets 45 and Shirou gets rest."

Atsuya was now consumed by greed. He could not wait for it. And he also didn't want to share it. He wanted it all. And he was not even willing to wait for it. So he made a plan.

According to his plan, he did everything he needed to.

When his parents came out, he asked them if they could visit that resort on the hills. His parents agreed.

So they went the other day.

Atsuya was waiting for the mark. The place where his plan was going to be launched in motion.

And so they arrived there. He asked his dad if he could go outside for a moment because he was getting the urge to go talk to nature.

When he was going to get out, he remembered all the good times he had with is family, all the fun he had with his younger brother.

But it was too late, the process already started even if he was too late to get out. A large amount of snow consumed their car. The winds started blowing very fast. A blizzard started.

All went lost. Shirou managed to dig out of the snow and started looking for his family. He searched hard but he could not find his parents. He saw an arm waving from the snow.

He dug over there and found his brother.

"Yo fool, take care of yourself" Atsuya said as he closed his eyes and Fubuki started crying over him.

"NOOOO ONNIII-CHAN DON'T GO!"

"Shut up, I'm not dead yet, you stupid fool."

"Please don't die oni-chan!"

"No, I must go, take care, forgive me."

"What why? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…Let's be perfect… together." He grasped for air.

"Yeah, let's be."

"NOW GOOO!"

Fubuki took the scarf from his brother's neck and drifted into the fog of the mountains, never to be seen again.

* * *

**-EL FINALE-**

* * *

**Hmmm… I think this defies reality because everyone knows that Atsuya is alive somewhere and he thinks that Fubuki is dead. But Meh…**

**Anyway, this is for my newfound friend who lost her family (parents) in an accident earlier this year.**


End file.
